1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bi-injection molding process includes the following steps: filling a plastic material into a first mold set to form a first molded object, followed by cutting off unwanted portions (e.g., portions formed in sprue channels) of the first molded object to form a semi-product and placing the semi-product into a second mold set; and filling another plastic material into the second mold set to encapsulate (or to contact) the semi-product, followed by cutting off portions formed in sprue channels of the second mold set so as to obtain the final product. However, the conventional bi-injection molding process has several disadvantages such as:
(i) A cutting/trimming step is needed for each of the semi-product and the final product, thereby increasing the manufacturing time and lowering the manufacturing efficiency.
(ii) The semi-product needs to be precisely placed into the second mold set, and thus, the extra manufacturing time for aligning the semi-product lowers the manufacturing efficiency as well.